The Genomics core is a new shared resource facility that brings together into one core, the capabilities of Microarray and Genotyping cores along with the DMA sequencing services previously offered by the Northwestern Biotechnology Laboratory. The facility provides the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center members, NU researchers, and external users access to gene expression profiling using three platforms; genotyping and SNP analysis using three different technologies; automated high-throughput DNA extraction and DNA sequencing services. This consolidation produces a more efficient and cost effective operation. The core is staffed by the director, 5 technicians and a financial assistant. The core houses 8 major instruments, including a Centra Systems AUTOPURE LS, Illumina BeadChip 500GXDW system, Affymetrix GeneChip instrument system, ABI 7900HT, 400XL ScanArray, MicroGridll, ABI 3130x1 and an 3730 DNA analyzer. The Genomics core collaborates closely with the bioinformatics core and plans to increase its collaboration with pathology core as it consolidates its services into this new operation. In addition, the genomics core will continue sponsoring educational talks and workshops to help maintain a high level of knowledge amongst Cancer Center investigators regarding state-of-the-art genomics research technologies to help facilitate their research.